


In Our Corner of the Train

by Bee_Li



Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crying, Hand Jobs, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, M/M, Mirror Sex, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, They are 16-17ish, Wetting, author does not know how to title, pretend Hinata doesn't have a flip phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: The adrenaline combined with his stupidity made him think he could hold it until he got back home. But it's not even five minutes into the train ride and he starts to wonder if he'll make it. He doesn't think so, Hinata doesn't think so either.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771852
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	In Our Corner of the Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyBangtanScrub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/gifts).



As requested by TinyBangtanScrub, Kagehina.   
****  
It’s evening now, and the trains are crowded, but not enough to have absolutely no personal space. But still crowded enough that Kageyama and Hinata are shoved into the corner. It’s not the most comfortable, not with how close Hinata is to Kageyama, who has his back shoved to the corner, one hand holding a probably dirty handle that dangles from the ceiling, and Hinata does too.

But the crowds aren’t the most uncomfortable thing for Kageyama. No, the most uncomfortable thing is the pain in his abdomen, that low throb of need that sits right in his bladder and he doesn’t really like it much. He knows he has to pee because his bladder keeps telling him he needs to. 

He refuses to acknowledge it, or even whine and complain like Hinata would have. However it’s getting harder to ignore, every minute that passes feels like a lifetime to him. He just wants to get off the damn train to take a piss, but no, he has like forty more minutes of standing here, stopping, all the work until he has to switch another train, and then he can walk back home with Hinata. 

To distract himself he thinks of what they did today, their parents deemed them old enough to not get killed or in trouble so they had gone out on a date. To a city a whole hour train ride away, but it had been worth it. 

Instead of their usual volleyball practice dates, they had gone to the cinema, where Kageyama had drunken most of their medium-sized coke. Then they had gone window shopping, picked up some boba drinks, and then went to the arcade. Hinata had vanished for a few moments every other hour, and Kageyama hadn’t. The thought had slipped his mind, and then at dinner, he was thirsty so he drank a few glasses of water. Too engrossed in his own world to use the bathroom again. 

On the way to the train he had felt it, but the adrenaline told him he could wait until he got home, so he had stupidly chosen to not use the bathroom. That was five minutes ago. And he regrets it. 

Because the thrum in his bladder won’t go away, and it’s not super uncomfortable but it will be soon. He doesn’t want to think of that, knowing he’ll be more and more uncomfortable the longer he stands. 

He shifts his feet, his version of squirming around and Hinata doesn’t say anything about that. Instead he shifts his arm down so he’s just holding onto Kageyama’s arm instead of the handle, and that makes Kageyama blush a bit. 

Hinata just scrolls through Instagram, the feed focused mainly on volleyball, but friends are thrown in the mix there too. It’s not long before Kageyama is also engrossed by the volleyball videos and photos that are uploaded. 

A few more minutes pass and he has to bite his tongue so he won’t whine out loud. His face burns slightly when he realizes what he’s just done, he moves to bite his lower lip, and he screams in his mind for his need to go away. It only makes it worse. 

Hinata murmurs quietly, loud enough so only Kageyama can hear,” Are you good? You keep shifting around.”

Kageyama nods into Hinata’s hair and he mumbles,” I’m fine.”

He forces himself to stay still, Hinata’s on to him already and it’s been roughly fifteen minutes. So he devotes everything into making sure he stays still, not letting Hinata know about his need, and focusing on not making a mess.   
The mindset doesn’t last for long, five minutes pass before he’s squirming again and Hinata pats his arm gently, he whispers,” Just tell me what’s wrong already.”

No point in hiding it now, so his face burns as he whispers out the truth,” I have to pee, really bad.”

Hinata nods,” Ah, alright. Well, can you hold it until we get to the train station?”

He hesitates and Hinata’s eyes widen, Kageyama breathes out,” I don’t know, probably.”

,” Kageyama….”

,” Please, just shut up. I can’t, I won’t wet myself.”

Hinata sighs and presses a quick kiss to Kageyama’s cheek, too fast for anyone to notice besides Kageyama and he murmurs in his boyfriend's ear,” If you can’t, it’s okay. I’ll be sure to guard you.”

Kageyama gives a tiny, high pitched whine as Hinata says that. Because that makes it seem like he won’t be able to make it. He knows it’s just a suggestion but still it eats at him, and that noise he made was humiliating enough as it is. 

A barely concealed yelp jumps out of his throat as some of the pent up liquid dribbles out, not a lot but enough to dampen the crotch of his underwear. He tightens his grip on the handle and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Hinata, who keeps a steady eye on Kageyama as they watch more volleyball videos. 

Around the twenty-five minute marker Kageyama’s free hand finds its way between his legs, squeezing tightly as he buries his face in Hinata’s hair. The older just raises one hand up to run his fingers through the soft black hair. 

Hinata can hear the strained, desperate whines that emit from his setter, and he can feel how the taller body shakes with exertion to keep the liquid contained. The words that Hinata had whispered in his ear roll through his mind. Another leak gushes out and he knows that this one is big enough to show up on the front of his pants. 

He doesn’t want to wet himself, he doesn’t ever want to be close to wetting himself or actually doing it. But here he is, Kageyama Tobio, upcoming second year at Karasuno high, Hinata’s setter, about to wet himself like a child. 

One thing is for sure, Hinata won’t laugh, he confirmed that earlier. Another gush shoves out of him and it hurts. It hurts really bad, trying to hold it still. Yet he refuses to give up, no, the pride inside of him refuses to admit that he isn’t going to make it to the bathroom. 

Hinata knows though, he knows his setter inside and out. And this has never happened before but he can tell that Kageyama is at his limit. His body has enough of the strain that comes from holding, the mental exhaustion that must be overwhelming. 

It is overwhelming, Kageyama wants to give up and surrender, wants to just let go. He wants the painful ache in his body to subside as the liquid leaves him. He wants it so bad. 

Thirty, almost thirty-five minutes in his body gives up. He whimpers quietly as the warm liquid runs down his leg, spreading over his crotch and down to the ground. Puddling underneath him. It grows wide and with the train swaying back and forth it makes it spread wider, and much to his horror to the people that stand closer to them. They grumble and glare at Kageyama, like it's his fault he couldn't hold it. 

Hinata’s eyes are wide, the wetness isn’t on him, but he can feel the heat that comes from it, he can also see the growing puddle underneath them. With a start he realizes he’s standing in it. 

There’s also a wetness on his head and he realizes Kageyama is crying too. He also realizes that people are whispering, and he doesn’t want Kageyama to hear, so he fishes out his earbuds and plugs them into his phone, pulling some music up and shoving the earbuds into Kageyama’s ears. 

He sighs quietly when he looks at Kageyama, whose face is red and he’s sniffling. It’s a sad sight to see. But the trickling sound has subsided and that means he’s finished. There’s a lot of piss around them. 

A few more minutes pass before they exit off the train, people stare as Kageyama hangs his head, allowing Hinata to drag him by the hand off the bus. 

They enter the bathroom, since they have about ten minutes for the train to arrive. Kageyama cries harder now and Hinata kisses him softly, muffling some of the cries, he pulls away and whispers,” It’s alright, you’re going to be okay.”

Kageyama sputters out,” How? I wet myself on the train like a child.”

,” You’re fine because you have me. And I’ll always be here to protect you, and help you in situations, any situation. You can show up at my doorstep with a dead body and a shovel. I won’t say anything, I’ll just grab my shovel too.”

Kageyama sniffles,” Did you just compare me peeing my pants to murder?”

,” I did, and so what? It works. But what I’m trying to say Bakeyama is that I’ll be there for you for anything. No matter what, okay?”

Kageyama nods,” Okay.”

,” Good, now come on, we have a train to catch. And I refuse to miss this one because I'm hungry."

They leave and wait a bit longer for the other train to arrive, and it’s thankfully pretty empty, so they curl up on a seat. Kageyama is still sniffling as the trip goes on.

****  
The house is unsurprisingly empty when they get to Kageyama’s house. So they head up to the shower, where Hinata starts a shower and ushers Kageyama in, letting him get his thoughts together. 

And Kageyama’s thoughts are everywhere, as he scrubs at his inner thighs harshly the shame and embarrassment is everywhere.

Of course he’s wet himself before, like in middle school, and Oikawa has ammo on him from the times at middle school. He tries not to think much about it. 

But he’s wet himself. He peed his pants, he couldn’t wait until they got to the train station. No he wet himself because of his stupidity. How could he be so idiotic to let something like this happen? 

Hinata, he thinks to Hinata and the horrible thought of what if he doesn’t love me anymore because I wet myself? That runs through his brain, and he cries softly, because he loves Hinata, he loves him so much. But why would Hinata want to be with someone who wets himself? What if Hinata leaves him? What if everything Hinata has done for him was just out of pity? So many what-ifs run through his mind. 

He gets out of the shower and gets dressed quickly before stepping out and hurrying to his bedroom, where Hinata is. 

The carrot head is dressed in one of Kageyama’s oversized shirts and some boxers. Hinata looks up at him and gives a small smile,” Better?”

Kageyama nods and slowly comes to curl up beside Hinata, and he mumbles,” You won’t leave me right?”

Hinata whips his head faster than ever to look at Kageyama,” Now why would I do that?”

,” Because I’m disgusting! I’m a teenager who wet himself like a child. I’m not, I’m not good enough. Everything about me is disgusting! My looks, personality, everything, so why? Why do you love me?”

Hinata just stands up and grabs the mirror on the floor and props it up onto the bed, he points at the both of them in the mirror,” Nothing about you is disgusting, nothing at all. Let me show you?”

Kageyama nods and Hinata slips him out of his shirt, leaving him in just shorts and boxers. Hinata’s hand slips down into his underwear, grasping his cock. Kageyama gasps and bucks into the touch, Hinata just presses his lips down onto Kageyama’s shoulder, his other hand coming up to play with Kageyama’s nipple. 

The younger groans and rocks himself into Hinata’s hands, vying for more of the delicious touch that makes him crave for more. Hinata brings his setter's cock out, which is starting to get hard. He spits into his hand twice as lubricant and he works Kageyama up and down until he’s fully hard before speaking,” Eyes open and on the mirror.”

He complies, eyes trained on the way Hinata pumps him tantalizingly slowly. He whines softly as Hinata’s thumb comes up to play with the slit. Sharp teeth sink into his flesh and he gives a heady moan at that,” Shouyou.”

He grins,” I’m here. Now see, I’m having sex with you. I don’t have sex with disgusting people. Only people who are perfect for me, and there’s only one who’s perfect for me, and that’s you. Understand?”

Kageyama gasps and rolls his hips,” Yes, yes I understand-fuck-Shouyouuu.”

His nose scrunches up as he cums, white splattering his chest, and his orgasm rolls through him pleasantly slow. Hinata leaves his side to grab a warm wet cloth to clean up Kageyama, and he does so with ease and love etched in his hands. Kageyama just sighs and accepts it, leaving Hinata to care of his own business before returning, moving the mirror back in place. 

They curl up on the bed, Hinata holding his Tobio close as they drift off to sleep. Despite everything it ends up okay in the end. It always does. Usually.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scenario in my head for forever, and so when I was given the couple I figured why not? Because this is totally something that would happen and nobody can change my mind. I hope all of you have had a great couple of days or so. I apologize for not getting this out sooner, things have been really busy lately. But as always feel free to drop comments or talk to me, I might not always respond as fast, but I try. Anyways, TinyBangtanScrub I hope you enjoyed this story.-DepressedFatBalls


End file.
